


Winterstuck

by matrixlog



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Christmas, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Holiday, M/M, Snow, Winter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-09
Updated: 2013-12-11
Packaged: 2018-01-04 03:08:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1075816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matrixlog/pseuds/matrixlog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of oneshots and two- to three-part stories lumped in with a theme: winter and the holidays! </p>
<p>Pairings, characters, etc are totally open to suggestion, and I hope you all enjoy this as much as I do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Jesus, Karkat, why couldn’t we have just gotten something from Lowes? Why are we at a damn farm?” Dave shivered, unaccustomed to any of weather anomalies that he was currently experiencing. Like below forty degree temperatures, wind chill that dropped the low enough temperature down to the teens, and snow. _Snow._ How insane could Karkat get? 

“Don’t complain, dammit,” Karkat grumbled, no where near as frozen as his counterpart was. “There’s nothing fun with getting some prepackaged sad piece of absolute fucking bullshit that no one wants instead of getting a giant, fluffy tree that takes up the entire damn living room.”

Dave sighed, though upon seeing his breath, he turned around, heading back to the truck. Karkat yanked on his hand and caused Dave to fall back towards his boyfriend. 

“You asshole,” he whined, having lost feeling in his nose.

Karkat rolled his eyes and started stopping along through the couple-inch snow, forcing Dave along with him, up to the gate that opened into the valley of evergreen trees. They were sectioned off into quadrants by type of tree they were.

“Do you think a Douglas fir would work best? Or a one of those cypress trees over there?”

“Bro, I’ve got no idea.” Dave shoved his head down further in his coat and scarf, trying to keep as warm as possible. It was too damn cold to be interested in finding a damn tree. To the Texan, grabbing one and going back to the warmth would be way better than being out with these kids running between the rows of trees, and the parents bickering over the price of something and how tall the ceiling was. 

“Let’s look at those fucking fir trees and then maybe we’ll find the right one and we can break out all the best damn ornaments we have and those fucking lights.”

Well, apparently Karkat was way more into the whole Christmas thing than Dave was. Maybe he’d like it more if he didn’t have to be in the damn snow. His feet were just as frozen as his nose was, but this was far more drastically into the holidays than Dave had expected. Although it was also their first Christmas shared in the same house, so Dave didn’t have a good basis of comparison for his boyfriend. 

Karkat pulled him around the lot, snaking through the trees until they stopped at one. Well, Karkat stopped. Dave ran into him due to the unexpected nature of his halt, knocking the smaller one over. But Karkat never took his eyes off the tree he was ogling. 

“It’s perfect,” Karkat whispered as Dave hoisted him back up.

“It’s fucking freezing,” Dave said in an undertone, but he did give the tree a once-over. Which turned into a twice-over, and his jaw dropped. The thing had to be about nine feet tall, which of course had no way of fitting into their short-ceiling’d house, but damn if those branches wouldn’t make an entire family of pesky squirrels feel at home. 

“-and just imagine the way it’ll fucking look at night where it’s the only source we’ve got of light because it’ll be too damn...beautiful - don’t mock me for using that word, asshole - and it’ll just be so fucking perfect!” 

“I think we’re gonna need a bigger truck…”


	2. Chapter 2

“Rose, dear, is there a particular reason we’re wearing something so, well...hideous?” Kanaya asked, looking at herself in the mirror and the frumpy, shapeless sweater that clashed with...everything ever.

“It’s a Lalonde tradition,” Rose replied, tugging her own tacky sweater over her blond hair and realigning her bangs before putting her headband back on. "And if you need another reason, as Dave would say, it's ironic that someone so gorgeous and fashion forward would wear something, as you say, hideous."

"Oh, love," Kanaya sighed but swallowed how much she hated these sweaters. She could easily come up with something more attractive and that didn't clash with her skin. Preferably green and not tan with reindeer and snow that lit up. And didn't itch so much. "No one will see us in these, correct?"

"Not unless you would like someone to," Rose answered, though hidden in her sleeves was a crossed pair of fingers. It wasn't her favorite thing to lie to Kanaya, but they'd make cute Christmas cards to send out for the holidays. And Roxy would likely get a kick out of them, especially if eggnog was attached. Well, they did have to do their shopping for the season anyway.

“Of course I wouldn’t want anyone to see them, but for some reason, I do believe that you are going to let these be mailed out.”

“Oh darling, it’s expected,” Rose said with a grin and approached Kanaya to place her hands on the curvy woman’s hips. “Let’s just take a couple in the snow out back and then we’ll only use one for a card.”

Kanaya sighed, grumbling slightly, but agreed in the end to go along with Rose’s nonsense. At least for just a little while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...well. That was...ugh. I'm sorry.


End file.
